


Certifiable

by rachelarcher



Series: This Web We Weave [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very different take, in which Daryl and Merle are younger; Merle has a wicked side, and Rick's younger sister is quick to match evil to evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certifiable

Merle called to tell Daryl to come back to King County, to come home. Said that their dad was dead, and they had a garage to show for it. All Daryl had to do was come home. Home was a foreign thought to Daryl, he looked around the tattoo shop he worked in and frowned. “Joe, hey man, gotta head back to Georgia.”  
“You coming back man?” Joe was bent over a client, tattooing something on her lower back.  
“Nah.” Daryl was out the door and in his truck then. He always had his bike loaded and a duffle bag packed, growing up a Dixon he never knew when he would have to pick up and leave again. Merle was almost eleven years older than him, and had been more of a father to him than his actual father, even tried to take custody of Daryl a few times, but the Walshes had the power in the town, and they only rebuffed any effort Merle had made to better himself or Daryl.  
At sixteen Daryl had stole his father's truck and hit the county line, he had bounced around since then, learning different trades, even now his mind wandered back to the pretty almost ten year old who had been his only friend. Cricket Grimes, the younger sister of his classmate Rick Grimes, was the only person who had ever looked at him like he was anything.   
After he left, he learned that Mr. and Mrs. Grimes died, when Cricket was fourteen, and Rick was barely twenty. Rick had gotten custody of both Cricket and his younger brother Carl who was four. Rick was a cop or something, but at seventeen, Cricket had ran away. He hadn’t heard much about her since then, and his mind wondered every once in awhile to auburn curly halo she had always had, long and wild.  
Funny after all these years the only girl he entertained in his mind was Cricket. He had met her when she was six and he was twelve, at church of all places, right before his mother set herself and their house on fire, snuffing out her life, and proving to Daryl no one but Merle would ever look after him.   
Merle went to jail, and Daryl into foster care for a bit, until his father sobered up enough to be considered competent by Shane Walsh, county social worker. Shane as long dead now, William Dixon, Daryl’s father had made sure of that, but no one could ever prove it. Daryl just kept his mouth shut, locking that night away.  
She had always ran from her momma’s grasp and bounded towards him, her nice Sunday dress looking like it was as pure as her, he remembered her six year old smile, catching her hand in his and telling him how sorry she was about his momma, then hugging him. He sort of made friends with Rick after that, the Grimes had him over some, in the summer. Lynette Grimes always looking for him, handing him a doggy bag to take home after church.  
The only reason he continued to attend church was because it was the only place in town he felt his momma’s presence. He had been on the road three hours, when he stopped, and used the pay phone. “Merle.” His voice sounded gravelly, underused.  
“Baby brother!” He heard Merle boom through the phone.   
“Where ya living?” Daryl asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Grimes’ let me stay with uhm, you left Mobile yet?”   
“Yea, Rick Grimes?” Daryl asked, trying to think if he knew where the man lived or not.  
“They live in their parents house. Cricket and Rick, they take care of Carl, and the babies.” Merle explained. “Baby, ain’t seen ya in three years, kinda be glad when yer ass gets home!”  
“My nephews wit’chya?” Daryl asked carefully.  
A couple years before Merle had gotten involved with a woman, Andrea, pretty hot and heavy, twin boys Jesse and Josh had been born, and Merle had started down the straight and narrow. Andrea skipped town, and if Daryl remembered correctly, Rick Grimes had taken custody of the boys, to make sure Merle wouldn’t lose them.  
“Yeah, they’s here, Darlinna, get yer ass on home. See ya in a bit!” Merle hung up then.  
Daryl had never thought much about his brother liking both men and women, it was something he had always known and their daddy had tried to beat it out of Merle. He also knew that Rick was recently divorced, and had a small daughter from the union, Merle had told him all about Lori Walsh, daughter of Shane Walsh, leaving Rick for some dick named Philip Blake, and how Rick had managed to get full custody. The idea that Merle was living with the Grimes, and playing house didn’t bother Daryl as much as it probably should have, considering the way they had been raised, but Merle was the best dad he ever had, so Daryl decided long ago he didn’t care who Merle stuck his dick in.  
Getting back on the road he thought about himself, his life, and the world he and Merle had grown up. No doubt Rick and Cricket would have made a good life for the children that lived around them. Jesse and Josh were probably better for living with the Grimes, probably spoiled as shit.   
Daryl just turned twenty-seven, and he hadn’t even celebrated his birthday. Merle had called him at the tattoo shop, wished him a happy birthday. Made Merle thirty-eight, Rick twenty-seven, Cricket twenty-one, and Carl eleven if he remembered correctly. Didn’t figure Carl needed much looking after, if that was the case. Knew Rick’s daughter Judith as well as Jesse and Josh were all around four, didn’t really count them as babies.  
Daryl was thinking about all the things from small town life Merle had let him know, he remembered how crippled Merle had made Rick out to be, when he found out that Cricket had run off. He also remembered hearing that Rick was pretty sure Cricket was pregnant when she left.   
Daryl had stopped asking about Cricket, when Merle started teasing him about loving someone he had not seen in… shit almost twelve years. He was an hour out of King County when he stopped again, this time it was to get a bite to eat. Daryl knew he was procrastinating, and he felt bad for it. His mind had been wondering all afternoon.   
Now he found himself thinking once more about Cricket, on her ninth birthday she had insisted he come, and at the time he was fourteen, Merle twenty-five, they had bought her a crossbow, and it had been hard money to come by, he remembered how her face lit up and she stopped her whole party demanding him to teach her how to use it right then and there, she was nowhere near his age, and was so completely captivating.  
She had been the only person who had given him a birthday present, when he turned 16. He had it on his back, currently. The ten year old was a master of all sewing, and hand stitched wings on the back of a leather vest long ago left behind by Merle, who was overseas. He didn’t go anywhere without it, he wondered what Cricket would think about that.  
He groaned, no more avoiding it, he had missed Merle something awful, and it had been three damn years, William was dead, he shook his head, and made his way back to the truck.   
It was dark when he pulled into the nice house on Fern Grove, Grimes on the mailbox, with Dixon right next to it, Daryl chuckled at that. He checked the time, it was seven at night, he frowned a bit. The door was open before he got his duffle bag out of the back of his truck, he looked up the drive and saw a pretty curvy girl with a halo of auburn curls a wide grin on her face. “DARYL DIXON!”   
He knew her voice, the moment the words escaped her, “CRICKET!” Then she was in his arms, knocking him down, in a bear hug, trying to squeeze the life outta him. Her face pressed into his neck, and her legs around his middle, her arms tight under his shoulders, he laughed. “Missed your little ass too, didn’t get much taller did ya?”  
She burst with laughter, still holding him tight, as Merle joined the hug. Daryl could see somewhere behind his brother, a group of young’uns with Rick and Carl laughing. When Cricket untangled from him, she grabbed his duffle bag and headed into the house, ushering the children in.  
There were several, his nephews he recognized, and Judith he could make out, she was in Rick’s arms, he accepted the half hug by both Rick and Carl, but three little ones mulling around Carl had him confused. “Cricket, come fetch yer babes.” Merle shouted, his arms still trapping Daryl round his shoulders.  
“Comin’ Merley.” She was down the stairs in a flash. “Emmett, Atticus, Sailor, come on.” The three looked at her. “Daryl, this is Emmett, he’s five, Atticus he’s three, and Sailor, she’s two.”   
“Belong ta ya?” She nodded.   
“Jesse and Josh just turned four.” Merle muttered to Daryl. “Share a birthday wit’chya.”  
“And Jude here is three.” Rick explained.  
“Ya’ll all live here?” Daryl asked, eyebrows raised.  
“Ain’t so bad, Uncle Daryl.” Carl muttered, “Right dad?”  
Rick just nodded. “Adopted him and Cricket after mom and dad died, so legally I am their dad. Carl calls me dad… and Merle, so…”  
Daryl laughed. “He called me that last time he saw me, Rick, three years ago.”   
Rick blushed a little. “Cricket and I are gonna put the kids to sleep, you and Merle have catching up to do.” Daryl smiled to himself as Merle kissed Rick’s temple, and gave him a little wolf whistle as he made his way up the stairs, herding the twins, behind him Emmett, with Carl trailing, and Cricket holding both Sailor and Atticus.  
When they were alone Merle led Daryl into the kitchen. “He’s worried ya won't like us.” Merle grumbled, “As a thing.”  
“If he got ya clean, and workin, ain’t mine ta worry over, brother, I’s not dad.” Daryl grumbled.   
Merle just nodded. “Dad left the garage to me, but, I can’t run it on my own, it's been closed since he was in jail the last seven years, but Cricket agreed ta help me work it, open it an get it goin, thought ya would wanna help us.”   
Daryl chewed his thumb nervously. “If ‘ah agree, I’d stay here, right?”  
Merle nodded. “Cleaned out the guest bedroom for ya. Cricket has been teaching Carl ta use her bow, so she was able ta bribe him into helpin’ her clean it today. Miss Carol and Hershel often keep the kids, who are not old ‘nuff for school yet.”   
Daryl took it all in. “This… Merle, ain’t never been comfortable in King County.”  
“It’s changed, with all the Walshes gone.” Merle offered.   
“If yer sure, I’ll give it a chance.” Daryl agreed.  
A commotion upstairs made Merle jolt up, “Hold on, Rick, I’s comin’.” He stood up and shot Daryl a look. “Twin’s ain’t too good on Dad, not like they are with Papa.” Merle smiled a little, then darted off up the stairs.  
Cricket was the first one back down stairs, her hair swept up in a messy bun. “Kids fight us, some.” She laughed. Daryl just smiled at her. “Come on, got somethin’ to show you, Jude has both dads in her bed, and it’ll be a bit…” She trailed off, tugging on his hand.  
She drug him out the back door, and through the yard pushing through the back gate. He had not been here in a long time, and wondered why she was leading him towards the pond behind the Grimes house. Through the woods, to the edge of the property. “Rick and Merle brought the old shack out here.” She explained, pushing him into the house that haunted his dreams.  
“Cricket.” He growled, low warning.  
“I’ve turned it into a play house.” She snapped, her tone making his eyes open. Inside the house that haunted him, was now toys, three televisions, several game systems, and some other things, “Some of it sort of got left behind, but Merle kept the moonshine shack, Rick pretends he don’t know Merle makes moonshine out here, not a lot, just enough to keep him sated.” She explained.   
Daryl stood in the wooden house, and felt like his whole world had shifted, then Cricket was beside him, lacing her hand in his. Suddenly he was twelve and she was six, and he was shown love for the first time. He smiled broadly.  
“Is it ok?” Daryl nodded looking down at Cricket, then she was pulling him back out and into the house. Merle and Rick were on the couch.   
“Headed to bed, love's, gotta work in the morning,” Then she darted up the stairs, Daryl took a seat in the recliner.  
“So, Merle, Rick… Guess I am gonna stay…” Daryl mumbled.  
“She show ya tha shed?” Merle asked.  
“Yea.” Daryl mumbled.  
“Her and Rick done that, made it all better, for them kids.” Merle had his arm stretched around Rick’s shoulder, Rick’s head on his chest, clearly fading into sleep.  
“I’s know.” Daryl muttled.   
“You ok with bein’ home?” Merle asked.  
“Only home I ever knew was when Cricket smiled at me, and shit, until tonight that had been almost twelve years.” Daryl rumbled.  
Rick stretched and yawned, “Going to bed, love.”  
“Ok, babe. Don’t forget, Aaron and Eric are coming for dinner ta’morrow, somethin’ bout Aaron want’n ta work at Dixon’s.” Merle smiled when Rick kissed his lips gently then darted up the stairs.  
“He seems ta make ya happy.” Daryl commented.  
“Shit, Dar, remember when I told ya there was no such thing as love, boy, I’s wrong. He’s even got me trimmin down my cussin. ‘Cept at the garage. Him and Cricket, man, guess they tamed me more’n anyone else.” Merle told him, honest, leaned forward on elbows, pressed to his knees.   
“Really?” Daryl eyed him.  
“Gonna ask him ta marry me, now that yer home, we can be a real family, Dar, I know ya don’t like ta be touched, or nothin, but the kids, they ain’t ever had no one hurt uhm, so try not to flinch when ya get touched by ‘uhm.” Merle looked excited.  
“What made ya look for love?” Daryl asked.  
“Remembered when I sobered up, the way you and Cricket were with each other, shit, regardless of the age difference she always made yer world brighter, moment I saw her when she was six nd ya was twelve, and she tugged on yer hand at church.” Merle explained. “I was in a rough place when Andrea left, shit, lost the boys, Rick rode in like a hero, him and Cricket fought for my sons when ‘ah couldn’t, they brought uhm home and settled them in, then Rick sent Cricket, like he knew I’d be skittish of him. Lori hadn’t left yet, but she had a foot out the door. Cricket brought me home, strung out… she helped me fight through the withdraws, got me back inta church, then Lori left, Judith was maybe three days old, when the bitch went. Watched Rick fall apart in fronta me, and Cricket, damn woman she is, took charge, became tha mom of everyone, she was pregnant with Sailor at the time, fought hard to keep child services from seein’ anything we was doin’ as wrong. I’s broken, he was… she and Miss Carol took to keepin the kids outta the house on weekends, and eventually Rick and I just sorta fell in together, wern’t easy - he’d arrested me more’n once, and the bulldog Cricket is, she took care of my kids, Carl, Rick’s and hers, like it was nothin’.” Merle had his face in his hands.   
“Shit, Merle, if ya woulda told me…” Daryl trailed off.  
“Never knew where ya was, and you only ever called county on my birthday ta track me down, I know I wasn’t the best…” Merle frowned. “But, them kids, I’ma do right by ‘uhm, by you too.”   
Daryl just looked at his brother. “Merle you did right by me, I wouldn’t of survived without you.” Daryl tugged his sleeves up to show Merle the tattoo right below his elbow on his forearm, there was Merle’s name and his birthdate.   
“Shit, baby, I got one too.” Over Merle’s heart was Daryl’s name, and the boys, Carl and Judes, and Cricket’s. “Kid’s only got one mom.” He lamented, “But they could use and Uncle Daryl.”   
[][][]  
The bright sun hitting him in the face woke him up. The house was alive with activity. When he made it down the stairs, his hair a mess, he saw Cricket standing in the doorframe, a knee length nightgown on her body, and her hair in curlers. She had Carl, Emmett, Jesse, and Josh lined up, with their backpacks on, and ready to head out the door. Judith, Atticus, and Sailor were sitting at the kitchen island, cereal bowls in front of them. Daryl watched Cricket smile and head out the front door with boys. He found a seat at the kitchen table with Merle. “Rick already headed to work.” Merle explained. “He’s still a cop.”  
Daryl nodded. Cricket was back in the house, rounding up the three younger ones. A horn outside made Daryl peak around Merle to look out the window. An older couple was there with a van. “Hershel and Carol. Hershel Greene, his daughter Maggie was in school with ya. They keep the kids… Maggie runs the bakery that Cricket works at, little bitty Beth Greene is Cricket’s age, she works there too. They got a daughter, Sophia, who gets on the bus with Carl, she’s ten.”   
“Know a lot about these folks.” Daryl commented.  
“They are mine and Rick’s friends, Maggie is gettin’ married in a couple months to a fella, Glenn Rhee, he owns the pizza shop, ever order it and he delivers it too.” Merle chuckled.  
Cricket shut the door behind her, and Daryl found a new face had taken a seat at the kitchen table. “Bethany Greene.” She introduced herself to Daryl. “Cricket takes me to work. Mornin, Merley!” She kissed Merle’s bald head and got her a bowl of cereal and sunk down once more.  
“Nice ta meet you.” Daryl looked at her.  
“Beth, hey, Beth!” Cricket shouted.   
“Coming!” Beth grabbed her cereal bowl and darted up the staircase.  
“Beth is engaged to.” Merle said after a moment. “Boy named Noah, from DC, came home with Cricket. Needed a change of pace, never left, sorta just took up roots.”   
“Noah.” Daryl sighed. “Merle, damn, man, I’s gonna need a map.”  
Beth returned chuckling to herself. “Merle, ya’ll gonna take the bikes today? Noticed Daryl has one too.”  
“Yes, darlin’.” Merle sipped his coffee.  
“Can Cricket and I borrow your jeep?” Beth asked, cautiously.  
“Why not take her little scooter, Beth?” Merle asked, curious.  
“Gotta head into Atlanta for Mags, pick up sh… stuff for the bakery and thangs.” Beth offered.  
“Ya was gonna cuss, Bethany Greene.” Merle roared with laughter.  
Cricket was coming down the stairs. She had on dress similar to Beth’s, a diner dress Daryl would have called it. They were pale yellow, short dresses that cap sleeves, and buttoned up the front. They had those annoying white collars, he realized. She was tying an apron around her waist, it looked like one of those fancy tea cozes her momma woulda made, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her unruly curls calmed down into large bouncing ones from the curlers she slept in. Daryl noticed the tattoos that lined her upper arms, and one that peaked out from under her skirt, a dream catcher or something. Daryl must of been open mouth staring, because pretty little Bethany Greene reached over the table, and pushed his jaw closed with her hand, and roared with laughter.  
Merle chuckled. “Here’s the keys Cricket.”  
“Damn slave driver makes us wear our suits to pick up damn shit from Atlanta.” She snarled, taking the keys, when she turned to pull her boots on, Daryl read the back of her dress. Moon Cake’s. Maggie must of taken over Rick’s mom’s bakery, he realized, remembering Mrs. Grimes saying her cakes were made with the love from the moon, when her children wished on it.  
“You're just mad, because it Yellow Thursday. And you hate yellow.” Beth laughed.  
“Look like a damn zombie in yellow.” She snapped, her brow raising.  
“Cricket, honey.” Merle laughed. “You got the curves of an african priestess, Beth looks like a damn wooden board next to you, yellow or not.”  
“Geeze Merle.” Cricket rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me tell Rick ya was hittin’ on me again.”  
“Thanks, Merle.” Beth said dryly.  
“Well, yellow looks good on you, honey.” Merle dramatically whispered to Beth.  
Cricket growled, her eyes narrowed on Merle. “Ass.”  
“Pick up my package while you are in Atlanta, from Zales.” Merle told her, handing her the ticket.  
“This what I think it is?” Cricket asked.  
“Sure is, sis.” Merle kissed her forehead, then Beth after standing, and motioned for Daryl. “Time to go little brother.”  
Beth and Merle were out the door. Cricket looked at Daryl. “No comment about my dress?”  
“Shit, Cricket, I’s only had eyes for you since ya was six, don’t think any color looks bad on you.” Daryl sighed, looking her over, then he did something that surprised himself, he stepped up to her, and tugged her hair down, letting her hair spilled over her shoulders. “There’s my Cricket.” Then he was out the door.  
The blush on Cricket’s face when she climbed into the jeep had Beth giggling. “See why you always said your body could be anyone's, but yer heart belonged to Daryl Fucking Dixon.”   
Cricket shot her a look that had Beth giggling, but quiet. They stopped at Zale’s first, and Cricket carefully took both small boxes, and tucked them into the glovebox, ignoring the lube and condoms, which had Beth giggling once more. They had six large crates to pick up for Maggie, and it took both girls to maneuver them into the Jeep. “Truck woulda been better.” Cricket panted, hands on hips, a new rip in her Yellow Thursday uniform.  
“Shoulda asked Daryl.” Beth retorted.  
“They might need it.” She snapped back.  
“Yer gonna work at the garage right? That’s why you went to business school, to help Merle when the time came? Gonna work at the bakery too.” Beth asked as they pointed the Jeep back towards King County.  
“Beth, I dunno yet.” With that she turned the radio on and all the way up, her long hair blowing behind her in the wind, with Beth singing along to the radio.  
[][][]  
“How’d dad get this place anyway?” Daryl asked.  
“Uncle Jesse left it for him, or at least all the money to get it, prospered for a while, then he went to jail.” Merle told him, shakily unlocking the door, and leading him and Daryl into the garage.  
“Dad’s convertible.” Daryl ran his hand over the pale red car. It set on concrete blocks, no tires, engine ripped out of it.  
“Only thing he ever loved.” Merle mused, his own hands tracing it.  
They looked around the shop. “We have everything we need here, ‘cept someone to run the books.”  
“Cricket is gonna.” Merle offered.  
After that they spent most of the afternoon cleaning, at around four the front door jingled. Cricket in her ripped yellow dress, and arms full of take out boxes, Beth with new stains on her yellow dress, a black boy Daryl took to be Noah, two men he didn’t know, and Rick. “Hershel and Carol are staying at the house with the kids, so we could have dinner.” Rick explained, slipping his arms around Merle, resting his head on the older man's chest.  
Daryl nodded. “Aaron, Eric, this is my brother, Daryl.” Merle pointed at him.  
“There is an office in the back, right?” Cricket and Beth he realized we're both holding food.  
“Yeah, got some things to talk about,” Merle nodded, and they headed back as a group.  
“Noah is going to run the front,” Cricket said after a long moment, they were all leaning against the table. “I am gonna work the books, Aaron and Eric are both amazing with body work on cars, anything under the hood is going to be up to you two Dixon’s.” Cricket explained.  
“You in charge, bug?” Daryl asked, sneering his old nickname of her.  
“If ya wanna make money, yeah, Maggie is gonna let me off three days a week.” Cricket snapped back, quick. It was not lost on Daryl that she had left her messy hair down, and it had frizzed.   
“Good, good. Cricket, tomorrow can you show Daryl around town.” Rick looked at his sister.  
“Used to live here, Rick, member,” Daryl snarled.  
“Lots have changed, Dar.” Rick patted his shoulder.  
“Well, clearly the Dixon’s are just feral.” Eric muttered looking at Daryl.  
“What’s that mean?” Daryl snapped.  
“Hey, baby brother, it means we're wild. How about you don’t kill the only other gay couple in King County.” Merle patted him, and smiled.  
“Daryl, it’ll be fun. It’s Friday, tomorrow.” She laughed. “We can go to Dale’s bar.”   
“Nah, kids ain’t got school tomorrow.” Rick commented, chewing his thumb, something Daryl figured he had picked up from Merle.  
“Well, Rickie, it ain’t a big damn town.” Cricket shot him, “We can take the kids in the strollers. Ain’t nothin’ ta go for a walk. We only live like three blocks from the courthouse.”  
Daryl frowned. “Ain’t never walked around town in the daylight without being hassled by someone.”  
“It’s not like that anymore.” Cricket commented to Daryl, moving closer to him. “Promise.”  
Daryl nodded, and soon the conversation around the table focused on colors for the garage, Eric was more of a stereotypical gay fella, all colors and feelings and shit. Something Daryl probably wouldn’t be able to take in large doses.  
The night was nearing its end, he realized. “Merle, you gonna leave your bike here, right?” Rick was asking.   
“Yea, ya best run Bethy and Noah on back to Hershel’s.” Merle nodded. “Daryl why don’t ya give Cricket a ride home and let Carol n’ Sophia leave our house, got some thangs to talk about with Aaron and Eric.”  
“Shall we, Dar?” She linked her arms with his and tugged on him.  
Daryl led her to his bike, climbed on, and felt her clamber on behind him. Instantly he remembered the only other time he had driven her anywhere. His sixteenth birthday she had snuck to his house to give him the vest he wore, he had driven her home after, taking her hand in his, and kissing her temple before she got out. “I love you Cricket, I’ll come back, promise” He had told her.  
She was linked around him, holding him close as the bike rumbled to life. “Cricket.” He mumbled. “Lean with me, ok?”  
“I’ve riden with Merle, Dar.”  
He grew silent after that, his brother was domesticated, could he be? When they reached home, Carol and Sophia said their goodbyes, and suddenly all the kids were on Cricket. A chorus of moms rained from them, even Carl.   
“We ordered pizza, mom.” Carl smiled.   
“Good, means Glenn will pop by, and I need to make sure he is ready for Maggie to be crazy this week.” She smiled, “Come on, kids, everyone in the living room.” She scooped up Sailor, kissing her daughters red curls and smiling at her.  
“Whose their dad?” Daryl asked after a long moment.  
She frowned. “Three different dads, Daryl, went looking for life, found something like it in Vegas, thought I could fuck and snort away the pain.”   
“Pain?” Daryl asked, following her.  
“Ya left me, shit, Daryl I mighta only been ten, but you hung the moon and the stars in my world, been gravitating towards ya my whole life, you promised me ya would come back. But, at seventeen I found myself pregnant, and knew ya would never want me then, so I did the only thing I knew I could do, I ran, Emmett was born in Vegas and I started modeling to support me and him, met a tattoo artist named Gareth, that is Atticus’s dad, and ended up in Reno, met a man out there named Tobin, and that’s Sailor’s dad. All of them have the Grimes last name.” She finished. “Oh, shit, Emmett’s dad is Pete Anderson. He don’t know that though, he's married with two sons and a pretty wife now.” She finished, by now all the kids were stretched out on the L shaped couch. “Pete was Andrea’s younger brother, so technically Josh, Jesse and Emmett are cousins…”  
Carl was on the recliner end of the couch, Jude in his lap, with Jesse and Josh stretched out on the couch cushions next to them, then Emmett and Atticus, curled together on the next set. She set Sailor between the four younger boys, and motioned for Daryl to take the rocking recliner. “Gonna change clothes, be right back.” She winked at him, then darted up the stairs.  
He was still reeling. How in the hell was he supposed to know that she had loved him too, he had thought it was some fucked up hero worship, but then again he had known that all along she looked up to him, she adored him. When she returned, she had a shirt on and a pair of shorts. Her barefeet were silent along the carpeted floor, the door bell rang before she could make it to him, and she strode over and opened it.   
“Glenn!” She hugged him around the pizza.  
“Hey, Cricket!” Glenn smiled.  
“Maggie is a little outta it, with the garage stuff opening…” She muttered.  
“Yeah, I know, gonna be helping her out down at Moon’s for a bit, since you’ll have your plate full.” Glenn handed her the pizza’s, “No charge, ya know that. Maggie mentioned Daryl Dixon was here?”  
“Yea, come on in, cuz.” She led Glenn into the living room opening the pizza boxes and placing them on the coffee table. “Carl can you get the sippys outta the fridge?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Carl sat Jude back down in his place then headed to the kitchen. He returned with six sippy cups with juice and handed them out, he also had three root beers, handing one to Daryl he sat the other on the coffee table.  
“Daryl, Glenn Rhee, Glenn, Daryl. Maggie’s man.” Cricket was checking the pizzas to make sure they were cool enough.  
“Sure you're not raising them to be ninja turtles?” Glenn joked as she gave the kids a thumbs up and they were suddenly digging into the three cheese pizzas.  
“Hey, superheroes love pizza.” Carl defended, “Right mom?”  
“Sure do buddy!” She laughed.  
Daryl smiled at them, honestly Cricket had made the worst situation possible into a light for all these kids, as well as his brother, Rick, and even those around them. He shook hands with Glenn and nodded his understanding when Glenn backed out of the room. “Maggie expects me home, ya’ll are always my last stop on Thursdays and Sundays!” Glenn and Cricket hugged, then he was out the door.  
“Merle and Rick will be a while, the Jeep is kinda their… getaway.” She laughed, seeing she had no seat on the couch, she sunk down onto Daryl’s lap, and grabbed the remote.  
Daryl instantly let his arms snake around her, and chuckled to himself, with the sounds of Mickey Mouse floated from the television around them. Within the hour all the kids were asleep. It took four trips for each of them, carrying the kids up the stairs, the fourth trip had Carl swaying between them.  
Daryl learned that the twins shared a room, Sailor and Judith shared a room with Cricket, Emmett and Atticus shared a room, Carl had his own small room, Rick and Merle shared a room, and Daryl’s had his own room. All the kids settled, she slunk down stairs, Daryl behind her, and they cleaned the living room up. Then she plopped down on the couch, switching to SyFy, so they could watch Resident Evil. “Such a crush on Alice.” He heard Cricket mutter, then she was looking at him. “Lay with me?”   
Daryl froze, unsure of himself, he had had his share of meaningless sex, but the thought of tainting Cricket still made him cringe but he thought about what she said earlier, how her children had different dads, she was no longer the innocent angel he had left, so, he flopped down atop her and the couch, letting his head rest on her ribs, her on arm flung around his neck and shoulders.  
“I didn’t love them.” She said it with a lot of thought, and he could understand the meaning. “Never loved any man that touched me, my heart… it’s still yours, if you wanted it. Promised you that day in the truck I’d wait for you to come back, I know the kids might not be somethin’ ya want…” She sounded ready to cry.  
“It ain’t the kids, I ain’t that boy, honey. Been through some things, same as you, always worried about you, even wished I’d never left when I found out ya ran away. I’s never far bug, just in Mobile, wish ya woulda headed that way an’ not Vegas. I’ma make a good dad, be ever’thin’ my dad wasn’t, like Merle’s decided ta do.” He snuggled closer to her. “I’m just an angry man, honey, not sure if yer really ready for the mess I’ll make of us.”  
“I’ll take the mess if it means by the end of everything your brother will be a Grimes and I’ll be a Dixon.” She held him closer to her, and kissed his forehead.  
They musta fell asleep, and damn if he didn’t hear Rick and Merle come in. They must of snuck in, he reasoned. But he woke up with her in his arms, her smile and eyes locked on him. “Dar.” She kissed him, pressing her lips to his, firm and loving, everything a nice first kiss should be, it was slow and gentle.   
Then there was a small little hand, patting his cheek, “Sailor” he laughed, moving aside, letting the little girl climb into his arms and her mother's, then Emmett and Atticus were with them.  
“Momma.” Atticus was rubbing his eyes. “Hungy.”  
“Okay, baby, hold on.” She smiled then Jude, Josh, and Jesse were in the room, suddenly Daryl felt vulnerable.  
“Mommma.” He heard Sailor whine as she tried to shuffle out from under Daryl without dislodging him, she managed it, scooping up Sailor and motioning for the kids to follow her.   
“Carl where's yer dad and papa?” She asked, quietly from the kitchen.  
“Dad didn’t come in last night, Papa left you a note.” Carl handed her the note.  
Daryl snuggled back into the couch. “SHIT!” Daryl was up in an instant. “FUCK!” She growled. “Daryl, need you to stay with the kids, Carl, make pancakes in the toaster, I’ll be back soon.”  
He watched as Cricket snagged her boots and darted out the door. The note Merle left was on the floor when he made it to the kitchen he picked it up. Cricket, bug, didn’t wanna wake ya, Rick got shot last night after taken Bethy and Noah to Hershel's - not sure what happened. Headed to King County with him now, come meet me when you're awake, leave kids with Dar. He ain’t gonna die, but I think it might have to do with Gareth.   
Daryl frowned at the note, “Carl, son, what do you know about Gareth?”  
Carl’s face paled. “He raped Cricket.” That was all he said, for a long moment. “She ran away from Vegas because of him, ended up in Reno, been hiding from him since then. Came to town around when Sailor was born, demanding his son, flipped shit on everyone, told Cricket if he couldn’t have her no one could.”   
“I think everyone is gonna spend the day with me, in the living room.” Daryl decided, then he went through the house locking all the doors and windows, barring the hallway off, and securing the windows, he turned on the television and gathered snacks. He might be here for a while, waiting on his adult family to make it home, but… right now he was in charge of watching the kids.  
He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He peaked through the eyehole, recognizing Beth and Noah. He opened the door and the slipped in. “Hey, Cricket called, said you might need some distraction for the kids, since ya know.” Noah explained.  
Daryl nodded. Carl frowned. “Dad get shot again?”  
“Yea, Carl, but he's ok.” Beth ruffled his hair.   
[][][]  
Rick looked between Merle and Cricket. “Do what needs to be done.”   
Merle frowned. “Puts Cricket in danger, babe.”  
“No, you’d never let anything happen to her.” Rick grumbled.   
“Rick.” Cricket had a frown on her face. “Ya sure about this?”  
“Sure as rain.” Rick grumbled. And closed his eyes. He was not a fan of being shot in the shoulder.  
Merle stepped up to Rick, and gently kissed his lips and nose, “Love you.”  
“Love you, too. Now go handle this.” Rick grumbled.  
“Merle.” Cricket nodded, following him from the hospital room.  
Merle cast one glance back towards Rick, then nodded.  
Outside they shared a look. “Never should have introduced you to Gareth.”   
“Not your fault, Merle, at the time, you knew I was in Vegas, and you thought your buddy needed a friend. And in the beginning he was something wonderful, they always are.” She rubbed his arm, tucking herself against him.  
Merle thought of Cricket as his sister, almost four years with Rick, and she was his very best friend. He simply adored her and hated that he had introduced her to Gareth, even if it was in the hope that they could help each other.   
But, that hadn’t exactly panned out. Merle climbed on his bike, the Jeep had been left at the garage once he was notified by Abraham Ford. Cricket climbed on after him, linking her arms around him, and feeling the bike roar to life. “Think the fucker is out on 11, in the old hotel?”  
“I’d bet.” Cricket chirped behind him. First they stopped by the old trailer that had belonged to William Dixon, what was left of it. Merle couldn’t step foot in it, Daryl sure wouldn’t. So Cricket made her way in, and opened the floorboards up, pulling out two pistols. She tucked one into her waistband, and handed the other to Merle.   
Thier next stop had Merle running into the shop, gathering plastic, two jump suits, and the thick black latex gloves. By the time he made it back out she was already in the Jeep, her eyes locked on his as she nodded. They had done this once before, something unspoken and easy.  
Merle drove silently. Finding the old motel was easy enough. He had spent more than one night strung out down there, hell, that was where Cricket had found him. She was able to pick out Gareth’s bike easy enough. Merle knocked on the door of the hotel room they assumed was his, and much to Crickets astonishment, Merle hugged him like an old man, then shoved him harshly back in.  
The next second Cricket was out of the Jeep, looking around, and not seeing anyone, she grabbed the duffle bag and headed into the room. A wicked smile pulling at her lips.  
[][][]  
The middle Grimes, their only daughter, had always been a bit… broken as her father had referred to her. Rick could remember his father pointedly praying when the little girl was three that she turn out to be as normal as she could be. But, it had not been in the cards. She was manipulative, with a mean streak, and had a tendency to like hurting people.  
Rick could remember the night she was born, it was the coldest night that Georgia had had in a very long time, and her body temperature was high, so high the doctors thought something was wrong with her. All test came back fine, completely fine. Almost seven year old Rick held her and cradled her, telling his little sister that he would always protect her.   
The only person she had ever been kind to from the word go was Daryl Dixon, which had spurred their father into a frenzy of worry. His mother, Lynette had encouraged it because at least she had a friend. Michael Grimes was not one to be deterred, but he conceded that his daughter did need a friend.  
Rick would never forget how excited Cricket was when she killed the first rabbit with the crossbow, how the smile on her face danced. It was then, that he realized protecting her from herself was more important than protecting her from others. Even at fifteen he could see clearly, his father’s concerns. His mother continued to turn a blind eye to the warning signs.  
No way to avoid it, Cricket Grimes liked to kill things, but she also liked to save things, Rick as she matured decided that more than likely she was constantly at war with herself, over what was right and wrong. It was ultimately something she had no clue about, until he and Merle lost themselves.  
Then she really stepped up, her determination to do right and her understanding of wrong prevailed, at least for a little while. Then, Gareth had showed up the first time. She had spent three days in the woods, and returned with more dead things than Rick could count. Merle had smiled wickedly at her, and they cleaned the kills.  
Rick soon realized what they shared, the bond that made Merle and Cricket so close. It was their ability to detach, so completely. At least that was Rick decided to call it, he had been able to ignore most of their murderous tendencies. They hunted together, and that had seemed like enough, for a while.  
The moment Gareth reappeared though, and shot him, it was no holds barred. He knew without a doubt what would happen to Gareth. To be honest he didn’t wanna know what happened in the dingy little hotel room. Or why everyone turned a blind eye in the middle of the day to the oldest Dixon and middle Grimes strutting into the hotel room.  
He was still in the hospital at afternoon, when Abraham Ford walked in, a curious expression on his face. “Rick.”  
“Abe, partner, how are you?” Rick asked, eyebrows raised.  
“Where's your man and your bulldog, I mean sister?” Abe asked looking around.  
“Told them to leave me alone, and stop worrying, they should be at the garage.” Rick offered.  
“Shit, forgot about Dixon’s preparing to open backup, went ‘round your house, Carl didn’t know.” Abe answered.  
“Why you looking for them Abe? Has something happened? My insurance declined, again…” Rick tapped his chin, frustrated.  
“Nah, nothing’ like that… Uh, they both have alibis, I reckon, just doin’ my job, Gareth Thompson is dead, you know that shitty motel on 11, well, Michonne Anderson was called over there, bout the sink overflowing in one of the rooms, and no one answering the door.” Abe said. “Know he has beef with your sister, and you… he grew up not far from here and knew Merle some to.” Abe continued. “Shit, man, I’ve seen stuff and thangs, and whoever did that… ta him, fuck, Rick, they…” Abe sighed. “Gonna need you to help with the case man, you got the most experience.”  
“As soon as I am out of here, man, I’ll…” Rick was stopped by Abe dropping the file on his table. “Or now is good too.”  
Rick opened the file, and felt himself pale. This shit had Merle and Cricket written all over it. They had not simply killed Gareth, they had destroyed him, and made him suffer for everything they felt he had ever done.   
First, all of his fingers had been chopped off, and his tongue cut off. His eyes removed (that was something Merle really liked to do), and his ears were cut of. If it could be removed it was, Cricket rather enjoyed cutting things, down the front, leaving open slashes, and Gareth’s torso did not disappoint.  
Rick felt a moment of sickness, as he looked over the other things, nothing to point to who did it was left behind, so all of his preaching must have paid off. No impressions, shit they must not have worn shoes, nothing. Rick was scanning the file, weapons were not left behind, no they would be in the hunting cabinet in the living room, waiting for the next time. He shivered. “Abe, this seems like someone who followed him, someone who really really hated him.”  
“Forgive me for thinking Merle or Cricket had anything to do with this?” Abe asked, shuffling.  
“Of course, you were just being a good cop.” Rick muttered, reading the rest of the notes.  
[][][]  
The garage was as good a place as any to burn the evidence and clean their knives. She was sitting on the counter, looking affectionately at her knife, rubbing it down with wd-40, and muttering under her breath. “Best get back to the kids or Rick….” She mused.  
“Only took two hours, were getting better, bug.” Merle kissed her nose.  
“Daryl know… about your tendencies?” She asked carefully.  
“Yea, doubt he knows about yours.” Merle chuckled.  
“Right, gonna have to talk to him…” She rubbed the knife on her cheek, feeling the point, humming.  
They had just put both hunting knives back into the Jeep and were sweeping the garage to make sure all was well, when they heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Abraham Ford and Rick standing there, he had a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. “Hey, stud, whatchya doin’ up?” Merle purred, kissing Rick on the temple, and wrapping arms around him.  
“Just, well. No easy way to say this.” Rick started, looking at Merle and Cricket. “Gareth Thompson was found dead this morning…” He deadpans.  
Cricket’s face was a whirlwind of emotions, Rick could tell she was trying to decided which one, she vomited, and started crying. He was going to bake his sister a cake when he got home, he decided her favorite carrot cake or some shit. Merle reached out for her instinctively, and hugged her. “Shit, Rick, you know she loved him at some point.” Merle snapped, eyebrows knitted.  
“I know, Cricket, I am so sorry. Atticus, shit.” Rick was hugging Merle and Cricket then, holding them both, and petting them. He could smell how clean they both smelt. Bleach and dawn assaulted his nose.  
“Just to get this out of the way.” Abe started. “Where were you two today?”  
Merle cast him a curious look, then scooped up Cricket who had apparently collapsed. “Saw Rick this mornin’, didn’t want us fussin’ ‘round ‘im, came out here round, what ten? Been here since then, went out for lunch ‘round one, receipt right here, went to Maggie’s.” Merle dug around in his pocket and pulled out a receipt for Abe to look over. “Well, can I get her home, friendly or no?”  
“Take her on home, babe.” Rick rocked on his toes, and kissed Merle, his right arm in a sling.  
“You go on home too Rick, I’ll take your cruiser home.” Abe nodded at him.   
Merle cautiously laid Cricket down in the back of the Jeep, then helped Rick in. He climbed into the drivers side, after locking the garage. He started the Jeep, and turned them towards home. “He can’t see ya no more, bug.”  
Cricket sat up, wiped her mouth off. “Hate puking.”  
“Good job with that, by the way.” Rick turned and looked at his sister. “You two, I saw the crime photos, you know you sick fucks have signatures.”   
“Signatures?” She asked, cocking her head.  
“Yeah, shit you both do the victims, stuff I recognized from your kills in the woods, and that guy… what was his name? Tobin?” Rick asked rubbing his face.  
“What’s mine?” Merle asked, wicked grin on his face.  
“You take things eyes out.” Rick looked exasperated. Merle laughed a little.  
“And me dear brother?” Cricket asked.  
“Long cuts, thick cuts, always on torsos.” Rick responded.   
“Mhm. Signatures, so if… when we kill again, should we change it up?” She asked.  
“Not sure if you can. Signatures are something you do, just… you can’t control it, like a tick, it's part of you psychosis.” Rick paused. “Just part of how you two are wired. Listen, we are gonna have to make sure you kill further from home.”   
“Daryl should be brought in on the understanding too.” Cricket said after a moment.  
“A’ready knows about me.” Merle explained. “I, uh, killed a man who tried ta rape him when he was younger.”   
“So, Cricket, you love Daryl as much as when you were ten?” Rick asked.  
“Think it's part of my psychosis, Rick, loving someone who recognizes the danger.” She smiled at him, and looked down at the floor of the Jeep. “Shit, Merle, gonna have to get Aaron to pull the carpet.”  
“I’ll call him when we get home.” Rick said after a minute. “Tell him ya’ll hit a deer this morning.”  
[][][]  
Carl answered the door and looked ready to puke, “He ain’t dead, son.” Abe patted his head. “Looking for your Papa and momma.”   
Daryl realized most of the county must have respected the Grimes enough to call Merle and Cricket whatever Carl and the other kids did. “Ain’t home, Papa’s been with Dad and Cricket left after she got his note this morning.”  
“Ah, shucks,” Abe frowned. “Need ta talk to ‘uhm.”  
“How come?” Daryl asked behind Carl, he knew about his brother, knew the darkness that danced under his skin. Had watched Merle beat a man to death for trying to take advantage of Daryl when he was thirteen, Daryl had run crying to an almost eight year old Cricket, who had promised that if Merle didn’t finish the job she would.  
Suddenly a world of memories came crashing into Daryl, was Cricket like his brother, did she need to kill things? Was there something he had missed. His mind blanked. Daryl wondered for a moment if he was fucked up that the thought turns him on, that the idea of her killing made him hot.  
“Murder this morning.” Abe muttered.   
Daryl’s blood ran cold. They were alike. The way Cricket had grabbed her boots, his eyes glanced to the corner where they kept the guns on display, he noticed instantly two long knives were missing from their hanging spots. “Who?” Daryl asked, cautiously.  
“Daryl Dixon, right? Merle’s brother, no one you know. Man named Gareth Thompson,” Abe started. “Sick son of a bitch had it out for Cricket, so I just gotta ask.”  
Daryl was suddenly glad he had a lifetime of practice controlling his emotions, he only grunted and nodded at Abe. “Heard about him, nothing’ else. Came home to be with Cricket. Take care of her, promised her when we was younger.”  
“Daryl, no offense, but everyone in town knows about you and Cricket, they talk about ya’ll in school, how two lives that couldn’t be different, were so parallel. Talk about how you could be Romeo and Juliet.” Carl grumbled looking up at Daryl. “Rosita and Tara, went to school with ya, and they are the history/english teachers at the high school.”   
Daryl nodded, then Abraham spoke again. “She don’t need protecting, little bull dog. She owns the room when she walks in.”   
After he left, Daryl managed to get everyone to nap leaving him and Carl awake, waiting on Beth and Noah to return with some food for lunch. Carl was stretched out on the couch, watching Daryl. “The knives will come back, I’ve known they were gone all day, you just notice?”  
“When Abe mentioned murder, yea.” Daryl admitted.  
“You learn to look for shit, Daryl, cause even though they think they hide it, and dad works his ass off, it’s noticeable. Dad told me our first parents always knew something was off, they almost didn’t have me, but I think I was what pulled her from the edge, at first.” Carl patted his leg.   
“So, they are just different, right?” Daryl muttered.  
“Dad says it has to do with how their brains are wired, psychosis or some shit, has to do with lots of things, Merle’s makes sense, right cause of the abuse - except you're not like him. Crickets… well, dad ain’t quite figured out what happened. We got tons of books on sociopaths. But, nothing fits.” Carl explained.  
“The kids are ok?” He asked carefully.  
“Well to be honest, the children are something both Merle and Cricket are super determined to make normal. They know something is wrong with them, they just can’t fix it. They can do normal for a while, but…” He paused. “They have hiccups. That’s what dad calls them.”   
“I understand.” Daryl nodded at him. “So, you know, Rick knows, and I know, anyone else?”  
“No, they don’t wanna go to jail. The knives have been gone, this makes three times.” Carl explained.  
Daryl looked at his hands. He remembered the way Cricket lit up when he helped her kill with the crossbow the first time, how she had danced around, excited. How she had hugged him, how he realized in that moment, there was something wrong, different, the darkness that danced in her skin the same as what danced in Merle.  
How had he not realized it? With Merle in and out of jail he had left her virtually alone, he wondered if there was anyone in Vegas she left in a body bag. He froze and looked at Carl. “How many?”  
“Together, three, separately, no clue. Momma and Papa sort of gravitate to each other, kind of like they got each others back. Dad says you and him played football, so you know how to get each others back, too. Think your gonna need to.”   
Daryl nodded towards Carl. “You deal with this big secret, and don’t tell anyone?”  
“No one to tell, it has changed around here, but… no one at school has anything to do with the Grimes or Dixon’s, not because of momma, dad, or papa, but because… well, whole town thinks we are crazy.” Carl laughed, “I blew up in church, and since then, no one… but Father Gabriel was on about sins and shit, like… sick people murderers don’t go to heaven.”  
“Mhm?” Daryl mused.  
“But, momma and papa, sick or not, only hurt bad people, and they pray, Daryl, so hard, to be better, but there is no changing them. Dad says it has to do with wiring, like I said.” Carl was up to get the door then, Beth and Noah back, with food under their arms.  
“Cricket and Merle were at Maggie’s, getting some food. Been working hard all day, both looked like they were sweating up a storm, had the Jeep all loaded up with shit from the garage.” Noah explained. “Said they would be home once they finished cleaning up.”  
“I’m so glad Merle is finally gonna have that place up and running. It’ll be good for him to work somewhere other than the bakery, he scares the little old ladies, bad humor!” Beth giggled, they had Mexican food for them, she was unpacking everything on the table.   
“Rick ought to be home soon.” Noah muttered. “Abe said he was headed up there to the hospital to see him.” Noah took odd jobs for the police department, mostly washing their cars.   
“Abe came by here.” Carl said, picking at this tacos.  
“That makes sense, since Gareth…” Beth grew silent, then smiled a sad smile.  
After lunch, and with the kids waking up Daryl found himself with Beth and Noah in the front yard, all of them playing on the swing set that Merle and Rick had put together last summer. Daryl remembered sending money, claiming it was for all the kids birthday’s but now he felt awful. There was a lot going on in King County that didn’t make sense.  
Daryl had no clue how long they were playing outside, but he found a smile on his face when the Jeep pulled into the driveway, all three of his adults in it. Merle was out first, helping Cricket climb out the back, then he was around the side, helping Rick out. “Damn brats.” Merle muttered as all the kids crowded around Rick.  
“Hey, Rick.” Beth smiled, “Got your picnic basket ready for you and Merle. Four years today, huh?” Rick frowned and so did Merle neither had realized they had been together sort of, that long today. This was the anniversary of Cricket dragging his ass into the Grimes house.  
Rick laughed, but found his seat among the kids under the willow tree, and took the food offered by Beth. Then Noah and Beth were shoving Merle down. Daryl caught sight of Cricket out of the corner of his eyes, leaning over the back of the Jeep, grabbing a messenged bag then headed into the house. “Go on.” Merle growled at him, motioning that he follow Cricket. “Gonna spend time with my kids.”  
Daryl nodded. When he made it inside, she was on her tiptoes putting one of the long beretta knives up. “Need help.” She yelped and looked at him. “You're not quite tall enough.”  
“Sure. Carl?”  
“Yeah. Figured it out on my own when Abe came by.”  
“Are you leavin?”  
“No, shit, girl, it’s kinda beautiful.” Daryl smiled at Cricket. “Makes me less worried about messing ya up.”  
She laughed. “Remember when I was ten, and wanted to kiss you, but you were sixteen and thought it was wrong?”  
“Still kissed you.” Daryl grumbled.  
“Yeah you did, and I knew then, that I loved you, but I was still wrong.”   
“Wrong?”   
“Daddy and Momma called it sick.” She explained, stepping closer to him.  
“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with you or Merle.” Daryl took the other blade from her and hung it up. “Let’s go upstairs, to my room, and talk or shit.”  
“OR shit!” She cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs.  
As soon as the door shut behind him, in a slam, he was sure they heard outside, her mouth was on his, hot and seering. She felt like her body was on fire, even as they were flinging clothes off, he noticed the bruises on her frame. “Gareth fight back?”  
“Yes, sir.” She whispered, recapturing his mouth with hers.  
Daryl was tugging on her shirt, pulling it over her head, a smile on his face. “Damn girl, you filled out, everywhere.” Daryl was biting at her neck, and dragging them towards the bed. She laughed when he shoved her down. He had no clue what it said about him or her, that he knew and she knew she had just fucking killed someone and this was what they wanted to do.  
She was tugging him down with her, then she was on top of him, he let out a low growl as she bit his neck, hard, enough to bring blood, damn she was vicious. Daryl knotted his hands in her hair, and yanked her head back hard, bringing his own mouth to her neck, sinking his teeth in, sucking her skin hard, making her growl. “Fuck.” She whimpered.  
“Daryl.” It was a beg, and he was lost, he could never deny this girl anything, once he met her, once she was the center of his world, nope. He was situating himself, then fire, engulfing fire, she was so tight, and for a moment he was having trouble breathing.  
[][][]  
“Daryl forgot to close his window.” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Merle laughed, “If you were not injured, dear…”   
“Yeah, I know.” Rick flashed him a smile. Waving as Beth and Noah left.   
“Daryl knows.” Carl told his fathers.  
“How?” Rick asked eyebrows raised.  
“He sort of figured it out.” Carl offered. “When Abe came by.”  
“Good. If he's alone in the house with her, must mean he’s gonna stay?” Rick looked at Merle, eyes alight.  
“It does, think he already decided to stay, man.” Merle kissed his lips, and smiled at Rick.   
[][][]  
Daryl was bent over a particularly rude foreign car. He had muttered about every cuss word known to man, he had settled in nice enough. The garage had been open roughly four weeks, and this… this car was the first one he had met that did not agree with him.  
Settling in had been easier than maybe it should be, but just like Merle he found his place next to the Grimes, like he had always belonged there. He was even adjusting to Cricket’s displays of affections, which were often either loud and passionate or quiet and gentle. Every now and then she would take him by surprise.  
Tonight was special, and he needed to get this shit done. School was out for the summer, and in roughly two hours they would be headed towards Florida, family vacation, he’d never had one before, neither had Merle until he was a Grimes.   
“Aaron, man, I could use a second set of eyes on this piece of shit.” Daryl snarled.  
Instantly Aaron was beside him, bent down and looking at the motor. “Maybe it's the computer?” He asked, sullen.   
“You a’ight man?” Daryl asked, and whirled around to get the chip reader.  
“Eric and I had a fight.” Aaron said and looked like he wanted to cry.  
“About?” Daryl asked, watching Aaron take the chip reader from him.  
“He wants to adopt a child… and I dunno if I am ready.” Aaron sounded so frail.  
“Not sure if It's the one ya should talk to about this…” Daryl looked at the computer screen.  
“Sure, you have Cricket, and I have seen you with those kids.” Aaron frowned, “Says it needs a new belt.”  
“Belt it is then.” Daryl gruffed. “‘m still new at this whole time wit’ kids thing Aaron, do you love Eric?”  
“Of course.” Aaron scoffed.  
“Then, do it, if ya love him, and he loves kids, you will love tha kid, too.” Daryl worked the belt into place, and looked up at Aaron. “Maybe ask Rick or Merle?”  
Then Aaron was gone, and Daryl heard the door jingle. He frowned, another customer. He heard Aaron talking to someone up front and sighed, he could not wait for when Cricket was here all the time, folks did better talking to a woman secretary for whatever reason.  
“Daryl, this is for you!” Aaron shouted, laughing and headed back through the garage to the office.  
Daryl sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out front. Cricket was sitting on the counter, a bow on her head, and a grey short romper with gladiator sandals on her feet. “Surprise!” She giggled.  
Cricket was a strange girl, and she had an even odder since of humor, but Daryl had to admit this was a present he could get behind, on top of, into… all those sexual advances known to man. Like every day since they had first slept together, she had hickies on her neck, and he would be willing to bet handprint bruises on her hips. The little vixen liked things hard and rough, and she was not quiet.  
Rick and Merle threatened to throw them out, then she had loudly reminded them that they woke the house up their first time, and she had darted in thinking Merle was killin Rick, only to find Merle ball deep in her older brother. She apparently didn’t sleep for days.   
“Whatchadoin’ bug?” He asked, slipping up to the counter, pressing between her legs.  
“Missed your face.” She peppered his face with kisses.  
“Damn, woman, you're crazy…” He laughed, already aware he was hard, and she was the right kind of crazy to not care who saw.  
“Certifiable.” She muttered kissing him hard on the lips.  
“Damn true.” He muttered, sneaking kisses down her jaw.


End file.
